1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin-film electronic device.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications H11-260148 and 2004-48045 each disclose a thin-film electronic device formed on a substrate having a through-hole. This through-hole is used to produce a via that electrically connects wiring on the front side of the substrate to wiring on the back side thereof, for example. As discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-260148, a laser can be used to form the through-hole.